


Footprints

by Careline



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor, why didn't you realize it wasn't me when Cassandra kissed you back on New New York?" When she heard 'clonk' and a muffled Ouch" she knew she had his full attention now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints

Rose sat on the captain's chair while the Doctor was tinkering somewhere down under the TARDIS console.

It had been four hours since the last time he had said anything remotely interesting to her.

Not that he didn't talk, he just rambled off like always and since he was repairing something it was mostly stuff Rose couldn't understand anyway, so she stopped listening some time ago.

But she began to get anxious of whether the Doctor would ever come back up today.

That's when suddenly something popped into her mind. It had always been there though, a question she never dared to ask but now, she thought, might be the right moment.

„Doctor?"

„Not now,. Busy!", he shouted back from under the console.

„Doctor, why didn't you realize it wasn't me when Cassandra kissed you back on New New York?"

When she heard 'clonk' and a muffled „Ouch" she knew she had his full attention now. Grinning, she jumped off the seat and pranced over to the hole he had vanished in.

„I mean it was hardly like me to jump you like that was it?"

Not that she hadn't actually thought of doing so, but he didn't need to know that.

„Well...I didn't really think about it. Other things on my mind, yeah?", he said as he climbed back up to face Rose.

She knew he was feigning nonchalance because he was rubbing his neck now like he always did when something unpleasant, he had to think about came, up.

So Rose just grinned at him even more.

"What?", he asked faking annoyance now.

"Nothing. You must've have thought your new appearance must be so stunning that I couldn't resist, right? You big narcissistic Time Lord!"

"Isn't it though?", he was grinning too now.

„Oh I don't know", she said eyeing him from head to toe and then turning around, trying to hide her smile.

„Well not enough to jump you right here or something. I really should be offended that you think I would snap out like that!"

„Oi! That's rude! Besides it's not like I didn't mind so much, right? So why should it bother me, I..."

As Rose turned around and grinned at him again, a knowing glint glittering in her eyes, he realized that he said too much.

"You didn't mind?", she asked coming closer now. Something in her gaze made his two hearts flutter like the wings of a butterfly.

Rose was now standing right in front of him.

The Doctor swallowed hard. He really had to resist the urge to just pull her towards him and kiss her just as passionately like she had back in the hospital.

The feeling of that kiss still lingered on his lips, like a footprint on a freshly flooded beach.

Rose giggled and grabbed his face just to plant a small peck on his cheek and then hurriedly turning away, hiding her upcoming blush.

She nearly had kissed him just like that! But of course she couldn't do that. She wasn't Cassandra after all and unfortunately not nearly as brave as she had feigned seconds ago.

When she turned around again the stunned expression on the Doctors face was enough of an reward to brighten up this dull day in the time vortex.


End file.
